


Possessive of You in my Colours

by Mika765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Blood, Changing Room Sex, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Felching, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humiliation, Intersex Omegas, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Probably ooc, Public Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, also. My Lance is happy, convenient plug is convenient, intersex lance, kind of, klance, mated pair, mentions of the other characters, possessive omega, really just being called whore and slut and such, they are gay and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Lance and Keith visit the space mall because Lance decided Keith needs some new clothes, Lance gets more than he had set out for.





	Possessive of You in my Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Galra!Keith but I wanted semi-public sex more,and thus changing room sex.
> 
> I haven't seen season 4 or 5 so bare with me.
> 
> Unbeta'd so please correct me if I make a mistake, I have never written m/m smut before  
> Always use a condom. Omega's in this fic can't get pregnant without being in heat, but STI's are still a thing.
> 
> The tank for Keith is sort of like this: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Sleeveless-Tank-Top-Men-Sexy-Undershirt-Male-Bodybuilding-Cotton-Shirts-Men-s-Summer-Cool-Smooth-Tank/32802700005.html

Lance was so excited. Allura had finally allowed them to return to the space mall after months of pestering from Lance. He just couldn’t let it go after finding out that Keith only had one pair of clothes. The castle did a very good job of keeping them clean and in good shape, but Lance wanted to be able to steal his clothes. It was the one thing his inner omega wouldn’t shut up about, he just wanted to smell like his alpha. The claiming bit on the back of his shoulder was enough to remind him, but he wanted everyone else to know even if Keith was hesitant. It would also be good to just get off the ship for a while with a distraction.

The second the castle landed, Lance was running ahead, laughing and pulling Keith with him. “Come on Mullet, we need to get you some style.” 

Keith grumbled, not knowing whether to defend his hair or his clothes, but he tightened his grip on Lances hand anyways as he was pulled into the mall. 

Lance pulled him into the first store that sold what at least resembled human clothing and started to dig through the pants, tossing them to Keith whenever he found a pair that he liked. They didn’t know what everyone else was going to be doing, but Keith figured none of the other paladins were clothes shopping.

Keith felt very out of place. He was never one for clothes shopping, not understanding the need for so many outfits but he knew that it would hake his omega happy and so he kept his mouth shut, relishing in the happy scent emanating from Lance. 

Lance piled skinny jeans, leggings, some various coloured t-shirts, a red sweater (for him to steal later) and stopped when he saw a blue work out tank. It wasn’t Keith at all, but Lance knew that he needed to see Keith in it. He carefully draped it over the pile and Keith looked at him with a slight head tilt but then he smirked. “This is really much more your colour isn’t it? But this is definitely not your size”

Lance blushed but held his alpha’s gaze. “Shut up. I just want you to try it on”

With that he went back to looking for clothes, hoping to find some socks and underwear for the both of them. Those don’t last as long in space as Lance would like. 

After about an hour, Keith was growing tired as he had more clothes in his arms than they had money for. “Lance” He said with a little growl in his voice “Are you done looking yet?”

Lance started to deflate a little until he turned around and saw just how much Keith was holding. “Oh! Yeah! Let’s go try these on now!” 

Lance lead him over to the change rooms and took a seat outside. Keith looked at him quizzically. “Are none of these for you?”

Lance laughed. “No silly. Today was about getting you some new clothes. Just humor me?” 

If it had been anyone else, Keith would have said no, but Lance had been kind of down lately and Keith would do anything to keep that smile on his face and sourness out of his scent. 

Keith worked his way through all the T shirts, specifically keeping Lances blue one for last. He wasn’t trying to be picky, but he just didn’t understand the appeal of so many clothes. It wasn’t even like Lance had a lot either. 

Lancer was pretty quiet during the whole thing. Only expressing if he liked something or not, not a lot of chatter like usual. Keith would have been worried if he hadn’t been able to smell how content he currently was.

The red sweater was a tight fit, but Keith assumed that meant it wasn’t technically for him and he grinned to himself. His inner alpha liked the idea of his omega wrapped up in his sent, and it made him want to thank him… It had been too long, there wasn’t much privacy on the ship for things like that unless someone was in heat or rut, and a hand isn’t the same thing.

Keith put on the last outfit. It was the blue tank top that Lance had chosen, and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans. The blue wasn’t a bad colour on him, made him feel marked by his omega, and it showed off his arms and lean torso well. The jeans were probably more lance’s size as they still fit but left nothing to the imagination, his dick and ass felt completely on display. He felt his cock strain a bit within the confines of the pants at the thought of lances reaction. 

Keith left the change room and waited for Lance to notice him. He could tell the second Lance did, as he froze and his usually calming, scent of sandal wood and ocean spray became citrusy with spicy mid tones. Keith’s heart raced at seeing just how much he effected his omega, and he couldn’t help himself as he stalked over to where Lance sat, both of them definitely sporting at least half chubs. 

With no one sitting near them, Keith quickly lifted Lance off the stool and hurried him into his change room. He leaned forward, pushing Lance into the mirror and grinding his dick into Lance’s ass. “You wanted this to happen didn’t you” Keith growled into Lance’s ear.

Lance just whimpered and pushed back against, him nodding. Both of them knew they had to keep quiet, they couldn’t get kicked out for something like this. They just had to hope that no other species here could pick up on the pheromones pouring off the two of them. 

Keith reached his hands forward and started lifting up the hem of Lance’s shirt. Lance moved his hands down to help but was met with a snarl. “Leave your hands on the mirror, just watch.” 

Lance whimpered and just nodded, turning his head so he could watch Keith pull his shirt up his own torso. Keith moved it over Lances head, leaving it on his arms. “Bite it.” Keith demanded “You can’t make any sound.” Lance agreed silently by biting into the soft material of his shirt and gagging a little of the feeling of fabric in his mouth. 

Keith’s cock grew harder in the tiny space available seeing his mate so obediently gagged and watching him in the mirror. Keith reached around and gently tugged on lance’s nipples whose hips snapped forward at the contact. Lance bit further into the cloth and shut his eyes, almost crying out when nails pinched his left nipple “Keep your eye’s open. You need to watch.” Keith whispered before dragging his nails slowly down Lance’s torso to the top of his pants. 

Keith maintained eye contact with Lance in the mirror as he undid Lance’s pants letting them fall down to his knees. Keith leaned forward a bit more, folding lance with him, so he could reach a hand down grabbing Lance’s erection through his boxer briefs. Lance keens into the touch, fighting to stay quiet. HE needed his alpha to touch him where it counted. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as Keith pushed his arm a little further and grabbed the wet mound through the underwear. Lance’s hips pushed down into the contact, trying to grind further into the touch. Keith had been trying to hold back and feeling how hot and wet Lance was under his touch, because of him, almost pushed him over the edge. 

Keith felt a little bit of his alpha slipping through, so he knew he would have to prep Lance soon to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. Keith dropped to his knees and Lance had to spread his legs and plant his hands firmly of the glass, looking down at the sight of his alpha behind him, to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

Keith pushed Lance down a little further, his amazing flexibility allowing him to be at a 90-degree angle while still standing firm. He then grabbed Lances underwear, pulling them down quickly and feeling punched in the gut as he saw the strings coming from Lance’s fold still attached to his underwear.

Without even thinking Keith plunged his face into Lance’s cunt. He needed to taste him, tongue diving into Lance’s hole, hands coming up to hold Lance’s legs still as he started to shake. Slick started dripping down Keith’s face, Keith’s hips beginning to rock forward into the air subconsciously.

Lance tried his hardest not to cum, looking at his alpha with Lance’s slick dripping down his face, hips humping the air. Lance need him in him now. He spit out the cloth gag, the corners of his mouth already sore from clenching so hard “Keith.” He called out softly, voice shaking and hoarse from lack of moisture.

Keith didn’t respond, brain stuck up in the idea of pleasing his omega. “Keith” Lance repeated, this time with a little more force, especially since it was accompanied by Lance reaching behind himself to shove at Keith’s head.

Keith pulled back bewildered and then bit lightly into Lance’s ass cheek, his stomach clenching at the pleasure filled pain. “Did I say you could take the gag off?” He growled.  
The omega in Lance wanted to cower but Lance needed his alpha in him like yesterday. “Please Keith…” He panted out “Please fuck me”  
“I don’t know…” Keith replied. “Bad omegas don’t deserve rewards… I was just making sure you were ready”

With that Keith sat back on his feet, and took his pointer finger, running it through Lance’s wet folds. Lance cried out a little, trying to force himself back onto the single finger. Keith just shook his head and kept teasing, occasionally going so far as to brush up against the base of his clit or dip the tip of his finger where Lance really wanted it.

“Please… Alpha…” Lance whined, slick starting to drip down his inner thighs. With that, Keith snapped and shoved his finger all the way in. He started to pump it in and out as he stood up to lean over Lance. “I was trying to be a good alpha, but you are such a little omega slut that you couldn’t wait, could you?” Lance moaned, legs trembling pretty hard as Keith stuck in two more fingers at once.

“Alpha!! Please! I can be good I promise. Please fuck me. Please!” Lance cried, his cunt clenching hard rhythmically around Keith’s long fingers, but they weren’t long enough to really fill him. Keith bit into Lance’s mating bite again, Lance coming hard around Keith’s fingers in a silent cry with his vision blacking out momentarily. 

Keith held Lance up through his orgasm, licking away the blood on his shoulder.

Once Lance was responsive again, he was already grinding his ass into Keith’s painfully hard dick, kicking his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Keith spun him around him, biting kisses into Lance’s mouth as he got him to jump up into Keith’s arms, back against the cold mirror. Lance wrapped his legs tight around Keith’s strong waist, and Keith reached down and undid his pants, moaning in relief as he pulled his dick free. It was getting purple in the head and Lance whined subconsciously when he saw that Keith’s red knot was already starting to form at the base. 

Keith quickly slid his dick into Lance, the force shaking the changing room wall. Lance bit into his hand to hide his moans. “You opened so easily for me, such a little whore for my dick.” Keith snarled “Such a little cum slut, needing to be filled by his alpha to be satisfied.” His hips hammered into Lance, giving him no time to adjust. He was chasing his own orgasm now and it wouldn’t be long with how Lance was squeezing around him.

“I can feel how you are milking me” Keith’s voice as gruff, more alpha than anything. “You want me to fill you, breed you don’t you, mark you permanently with our pups. Fuck you heavy with them. Then everyone would know you are mine for ever” Lance cried out, his orgasm washing over him much easier since he was still sensitive from the first. 

Keith snarled as Lance tightened around him so tight that he couldn’t even finish his thrust, none of Lance’s slick able to spill out creating a pressure in his stomach. As he came down from his orgasm, Keith shoved his knot fully into Lance, who was very pliant in his arm. 

Lance felt Keith’s knot stretch him out, hurting a little more than it usually did during his heat. But he liked being able to feel Keith’s cum pumping out inside of him in hot spurts. Between his own slick and Keith’s cum, he felt so full. His stomach started to distend slightly as Keith just kept cumming. 

Keith’s eyes were rolled back in his heads lightly but as he came to, he readjusted his grip in Lance, surprised that he was still coming. “Can you feel it Lance? I’ve needed you so much. Maybe I really will get you pregnant.” 

Lance whimpered, pushing gently on his stomach, feeling the head of Keith’s cock and all the fluids moving around in side him.  
Eventually, Keith stopped cumming and his dick, now soft went to slip out. Keith moved quick and grabbed the plug that he conveniently carried with him for this very reason. He slid out his dick and shoved the plug in right after, plugging Lance up with his cum and gently setting him down on the floor. 

Keith grabbed the red sweater and wiped his dick off, followed by Lances inner thighs and the sum off of Lance’s stomach that they hadn’t even realised was there.  
Keith pulled Lance’s shirt back onto him and let him sit on the floor while he changed out of the stores clothes and back into his own. 

“Think you can walk love?” Keith asked gently gathering up Lance’s pants and underwear. Lance nodded and took his clothes from Keith to put on while Keith gathered up the clothes they were going to buy.

“I am going to go pay for these. Meet me out front?” Keith held up 2 pairs of black jeans, the red sweater, and Lance’s choice of blue shirt. Again, Lance just nodded, and Keith went on his way. His instincts wanted to stay and cuddle and protect his omega, but Lance would never forgive him if they got banned over something like this. Keith barely had enough money but bought the ruined clothes and met a squirming Lance by the door.

“You okay there, Lance?” Keith asked, kind of concerned but also appreciating that his omega was freshly marked and full of his scent.  
“What do you think asshole.” Lance glared at him but grabbed the bag out of Keith’s hand and started heading back to the castle.

…

They got back to find the castle still empty, not having been gone as long as they thought they were. They walked in silence, Lance unsure what to even say to his alpha after that, and Keith is silent because knowing that his omega is full of his seed is beginning to get to him.

The second they reached Lance’s room, Keith pinned him against the door sucking and biting at Lance’s scent glands, tasting just how much Lance wanted him. Keith slotted a leg between legs, letting him rut up against it, riding the plug still in his cunt. Lance moaned loudly, no longer having to hide so he tilted his head back to allow Keith to mark up his neck. Lance smacked the wall until he hit the scanner for his door and pulled Keith with him into his room. 

The alpha pushed Lance backwards onto his bed, climbing over him to cage him in. Lance grasped at the blankets, feeling like he was going to tear them as Keith ravaged his neck, bruises starting to mottle his skin.

“Keith.” Lance keened, arching his back to press his chest up into him, breath hitching as the plug shifted inside him and he clenched down on it.  
Keith blinked down at him and started to slide off the bed, settling on the ground between Lance’s legs. He reached up and pulled down Lance’s pants and underwear together, revealing the base of the plug between his ass and dick. He tugged on it slightly, watching Lance’s muscles clench down around it. 

Lance cried out softly, trying to keep the plug inside him. Keith tugged on it a few more times, his dick getting hard just watching it, before finally allowing it to pull past the inner ring of muscles. It came out with a small flood of their mixed fluids. Keith immediately brought his mouth up, eating their mixture of cum out of Lance.

Lance immediately clenched his legs around Keith’s head and Keith had to bring his arms to force Lance’s trembling legs apart. Tilting his hips up so his legs fell apart naturally, Keith resumed eating his seed out of his omega. He moved a hand up and slowly inserted two fingers into Lance, curling them upwards and scooping out Lance’s slick. Keith stood and fed those fingers into Lance’s mouth.  
Lance responded right away, sucking on Keith’s fingers like he does his cock, quickly eating up their shared fluids. Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance’s mouth and braced his hands-on Lance’s hips, he used one hand to pull his dick out, sliding back into Lance with less urgency than before. Lance whimpered, over sensitive, and Keith thrusted into him slowly.

Keith gently grasped Lance’s dick, feeling bad for ignoring it this whole time. He matched his strokes with his thrusts and before long, Lance was clenching down hard around Keith and painting his own chest white. 

This final orgasm finally exhausted Lance, and he laid back, eyes struggling to stay open. Keith pulled out of him, he may be an alpha, but he wasn’t an actual dick.  
“I’ll go get a cloth okay?” Keith said quietly to lance before waddling over to the small bathroom attached to Lance’s room.

Keith leaned back against the counter, and grasped his dick hard, thrusting fast. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and tasted their mixed cum as well as Lance’s fresh spit. He fucked into his fist, stomach clenching so hard he started to involuntarily bend over. When he felt he was on his brink, he pulled the fingers out of his mouth and used that hand to grasps around where his knot would form, and his vision went white, knees buckling a bit at the force of his second orgasm.

Once he could stand, he cleaned himself off and grabbed a washcloth, and ran it under hot water for Lance. When he went back to the bedroom Lance was passed out, so he gently wiped the cum off his chest and tried to clean any leaking cum up without touching his sensitive cunt.

Throwing the washcloth to the other side of the room, he climbed up onto the bed behind Lance and pulled him close to his chest. Lance, recognizing the smell of his alpha, curled up against him.  
Sated and surrounded by the smell of content omega, he fell asleep too.

...

The rest of the paladins figured this would happen and purposefully waited at least an hour from when they saw Lance and Keith leave the store together reeking of each other and sex before heading back up to the castle.


End file.
